This invention relates to a system and method of making digital content data available to users under controlled circumstances. The invention more particularly relates to a system and method of making digitally recorded movies or cinematograph films, educational programmes, documentary and information programs available for controlled viewing by users at user stations, such as user homes.
It is known to hire from a video outlet an authorized copy of a cinematograph film for viewing on suitable equipment at home. A problem associated with the known system, infrastructure and method is that the medium on which the copy is carried may, due to prior use, be damaged, so that the copy may not be of a satisfactory standard. Furthermore, the user has to make his selection of movies at the outlet and pay for all the copies hired. The user has to pay for hiring the copy, even if the user later decides not to view the movie. Still furthermore, the user hires the copy for a limited number of hours, typically less than 24 hours, and it may happen that, due to unforeseen circumstances, an opportunity may not present itself during the period, for the user to view the movie. The current systems and methods are not flexible enough for many needs and often do not allow for digital rights management (DRM) regimes.